


Not So Secret

by TheRoadAhead



Series: Not So Secret [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Slash, not so sneaky, secret is out, sneaky elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoadAhead/pseuds/TheRoadAhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrohir and Legolas are frustrated with hiding their relationship and not being able to be together in public so they decide to reveal their secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Secret

It had been several days since Lord Elrond had informed Legolas of Thranduil’s expected visit to Imladris. The rise of Anor found the blond Prince sitting on the balcony of his chambers overlooking the Valley, waiting for the arrival of his father. He had to admit that he was not overjoyed by the news. It was not that he did not take pleasure in spending time with his father, it was more the fact that it would make his life, particularly his relationship with a certain Elrondion that much harder. 

Despite the depth of his contemplation he was immediately pulled from his reverie by the presence of another Elf entering the room. A smile lit up his face; he did not even need to turn around to know who had joined him. 

Elrohir crossed the room with nary a sound and came to a stop behind his silent lover. He wrapped his arms around the resting Elf from behind, his lover’s lack of surprise evident as he simply leaned back into the twin’s chest, hands coming up to entwine together across the blond’s stomach. 

“Hmm…good morning, Ernil nîn.” (My Prince) Elrohir whispered into his ear, breath ghosting across the sensitive tip. Legolas let out a content sigh and turned his face up ready to receive the kiss that Elrohir laid on his soft, plump lips. He ran his tongue across Legolas’ bottom lip and was immediately accepted into the warm cavern of his mouth. Elrohir teased his tongue against his lover’s, softly caressing, taking his time to taste and explore every nook and cranny. It had been less than six hours since he had last embraced Legolas as such but even that had been too long and he set about reclaiming every hidden detail. 

When they finally separated for breath Elrohir joined Legolas on the seat and pulled him back to rest against his chest, snug in his arms once more. 

“Eee (umm) that was a very nice greeting, Rochir nîn (my knight).” Legolas murmured contently. “Would that I could have that every morning. How I long to wake up to your face every day, Anor kissing your fair skin, your hair spread across my pillows as though you were surrounded by a halo.”

“We can have that.” Elrohir answered, determined. “We will.”

“Not for a while.” Legolas sighed. He turned to face the dark-haired Elf. “My father arrives today. There is no way we can be together while he is here if we do not want him catching wind of our relationship. For all the time he spends presiding over the Kingdom he knows me well. He will be quick to tell that there is something different about me; something happier. He will look for the reason as it is and he has eyes akin to that of an Eagle when he has need.”

“I make you happy?” Elrohir questioned, quietly pleased with himself. 

“Out of all I said, that is what you focus on.” Legolas scoffed. “You know that you do. I have never been happier than when I am with you, something that I know in my heart will never change.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it, meleth nîn (my love).” Elrohir interjected. “You are also the key to my happiness and I would surrender the role to no other.” He reached around and tilted Legolas’ face towards his own, stealing a decidedly not chaste kiss. “You have my heart, meleth nîn.” (My Love)

“As you have mine.”

Their mouths met again in another kiss, tongues and hands exploring on another with increasing need. Their passions quickly grew and Legolas found himself flat on his back, the arousing weight of Elrohir lay prostrate on top of him pressing him back into the cushions. Their groins rubbed against one another through their leggings and Legolas could not hold back the groan that tore from his throat at the delicious friction, thrusting up into the pressure. Elrohir was captivated by the movements of his lover in the throes of passion. Every detail of him was amazingly expressive; every twitch of his face, every arch of his back spoke of the exquisite pleasure coursing through his body. The dark-haired Elf found no greater enjoyment than drawing every inch of movement from his lover, of knowing that his touch brought Legolas to an aching, wanting state of desire. 

Not being able to help himself he ran his hands across Legolas’ chest, undoing the clasps of his tunic and pushing it off his shoulders, exposing firm skin stretched across taut muscles tensed in arousal. Every inch of Legolas’ skin was amazingly sensitive to Elrohir’s fingers as they danced across him, playing him as one would play a fine instrument. 

Legolas leaned up and captured Elrohir’s lips with his, using his body weight to flip the pair over so that he now lap on top of the dark-haired Elf. He ground against Elrohir, finding the angle that sent shockwaves soaring through him every time their arousals pressed together. 

It was clear that they could not go much further while still partially clothed. Legolas did not know who made a move to do so but the two parted long enough to strip each other of their clothes. Legolas’ fingers fumbled at the lacings of Elrohir’s leggings and the dark-haired Elf had to help steady him enough to remove the offending garment. Their mouths had already latched onto one another when the material hit the floor and Elrohir pushed Legolas back onto the seat as he kicked his way free of the material, devouring wherever he could reach on the blond as he went. 

Elrohir had barely started to explore his lover when Legolas let out a pleading wail. 

“Saes, meleth nîn, (please, My Love) I need you now. Take me.” He begged, body writhing. “Saes.”   
Normally, Elrohir would take his time; work Legolas into a writhing, weeping mass of ecstasy until his Prince could not actually form the words to beg anymore. This time he could not wait. The knowledge that this might be the last time they could do this for a while spurred him forward in a lust filled haze. His hands ran across globed flesh, fingers slipping in between Legolas’ cheeks to probe at his hidden entrance. The blond Prince groaned, his back arching as he simultaneously pushed back against the exploring fingers, drawing them past the ring of muscle and into his body.

Still partially stretched from their previous love-making the night before, it did not take long for one finger to be joined by another and then a third. 

“Saes…saes…” Legolas whimpered as Elrohir removed his fingers, pushing back as if to keep them trapped in his body. The blond did not have time to do anything more than squirm before Elrohir positioned himself and thrust forward, his member sheathed to the hilt inside the blond’s tight, warm passage. 

“Oh, Eru…” Legolas let out what could only be described as a squeal as he was filled in one movement. Elrohir squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of anything but the velvet perfection surrounding his member lest he spend and it all be over. Legolas did not have the same restraint as he rocked wantonly back and forth, driving Elrohir deeper with every thrust. It was not long before the dark-haired Elf could take no more of the sweet torture and he grasped Legolas’ hips in his sure hands as he set a brutal, punishing pace in and out of the tight channel until both were panting with exhaustion and begging for their imminent releases. 

“Oh, Elrohir – so close, I'm so close…saes…” Legolas was dizzy with pleasure, so much so that he thought he would pass out before he reached his peak.

“Me too, Ernil nîn (My Prince). Come for me.” Somewhat mercifully Elrohir reached around and grasped the blond’s member firmly in hand. His fingers brushed the head and Legolas came undone with a cry of rhapsody. 

The muscles clenching around his own turgid cock and the sound of his lover’s cry pushed Elrohir straight over the edge after him and he released his seed inside Legolas with a loud groan. Spent, he no longer had the strength to hold himself up and he collapsed on top of the blond, cheek to chest. Legolas just managed to find the strength to wrap his arms around the dark-haired Elf while they waited for their breathing to calm down.

It was a few minutes before either of them found the power to move anywhere. Elrohir was the first to sit up, finding and reluctantly dragging on his leggings with a sigh. Legolas immediately picked up on his lover’s despondent mood. 

“What is it, Rochir nîn?” (My Knight) He asked, sitting up and brining a hand to rest on Elrohir’s bare shoulder. The Elf lord did not turn to look at him, instead leaning forward to reach his tunic. He picked up Legolas’ leggings at the same time and passed them to the blond.

“Your father will be arriving shortly. We should make sure we are presentable to greet him when he gets here.” 

Unconcerned of his nudity Legolas took the leggings but did not put them on. He reached across and laid a hand upon Elrohir’s, the other going to the Noldor’s chin, forcing him to stop what he was doing and look at the Prince. 

“I will do nothing until you tell me the reason for your sudden solemness.”

“‘Tis truly nothing.” Legolas merely raised an eyebrow and Elrohir knew that the other Elf would not leave the subject alone until he heard the truth. “‘Tis just that, your father will be here shortly and neither of us knows when we will be alone again. I will miss you.”

“We have been parted for longer periods.” Legolas logically pointed out. “We have survived that.”

“I know we have, as I know I am being foolish now. Yet every time we are apart there is an irrational part of me that says you will realise that you no longer need me, you are better off without me or worse; you will simply forget about me as if I never mattered at all.” Legolas looked astounded at Elrohir’s words. 

“Why have you never said anything before?”

“I did not want to burden you with my irrationalities. You are always so calm and in control and sure.” Elrohir shrugged. “The last thing I wanted to do was drive you away with my senseless fears.”

“Listen to me. You would never – could never – drive me away with anything you say or do. You are an extension of me, another part of my fëa and I could no more be driven away from myself than I could from you, just like I could never forget you. Eru forbid that I had to live without you.” Legolas took Elrohir’s hands between both of his, holding the dark-haired knights gaze with soft sincerity. “Gerig I chûn nîn mi chaim gîn – gin Melethron an-uir.” (You hold my heart in your hands – I will love you for eternity.)

Elrohir bowed his head, suddenly unable to meet Legolas’ gaze.

“I have behaved idiotically, have I not?”

“No, meleth nîn. You were worried. It should have been clear to you could talk to me about anything without fear; anything less than that is my failing, not yours.”

“I would not have you blame yourself for this.” Elrohir looked up in shock. Legolas gazed back calmly. 

“Nor I you. Let us simply agree to communicate more with each other. Let us never be afraid to tell the other anything. After all, we will be together for eternity, it will bode ill if we do not talk to each other about that which is on our minds.” 

Elrohir laid a soft kiss on his Prince’s lips in agreement. 

“Gen mellon.” ([Informal] I love you.)

“I love you, too.”

The couple were still sitting together, fully clothed and content, when the advance of King Thranduil’s Mirkwood contingent arrived. Knowing that the King himself would not be far behind, Legolas and Elrohir – with a sigh and a final, lingering embrace – resignedly made their way down to the courtyard where the family were beginning to assemble in wait. 

Elrond watched them both as they arrived on the stone steps. They did not even make the effort to arrive separately to the gathering. How they had kept their relationship hidden for so long he would never know. They did not even think to arrive separately or disguise their kiss swollen lips. Looking back, Elrond wondered at what an oblivious fool he must have been. He smiled to himself. He would make amends for his lack of wit.

“Good morning, I trust that you are ready to greet our guests?” He asked his son. 

“Aye, Adar, I am.”

“And you, Legolas? You must be looking forward to the arrival of your father?” Elrond kept his smile to himself. 

“I am, Hîr nîn.” (My Lord) 

“Then let us assemble for he and his contingent will arrive shortly.”

It was not long before Thranduil and his entourage rode into the courtyard and came to a stop before the family of Elrond and those gathered with them – his son included. Elrond stepped forward from his place at the top of the steps to greet his guests. As he did so, Thranduil took the time to observe those gathered. His gaze passed quickly over most of the Elves and came to stop on the two identical faces. One of them was his son’s lover, though he currently knew not which one it was. They seemed attractive enough but his judgement on their character would have to wait.

“Mae govannen. Le govannen hi na ‘lass.” (Well met. [Formal] You are welcome here.)

“Mae govannen, Elrond. Govaded vîn ‘lass.” (Well met, Elrond. Our meeting is a joy.)

Every Elf gathered seemed to relax as they breathed an inward sigh of relief. Where tense hostility and coldness had been expected between the two leaders, there was a calm kind of respect. It was obvious that the pair were not the best of friends but neither did they appear as enemies anymore. 

“Indeed, it is a sight for sore eyes to see you in our Valley. Your journey must have been long and tiresome. Come, my children and my chief-steward, Erestor, will be pleased to show your people to their accommodations and I will be happy to personally show you to your own chambers.” He turned to the golden haired Prince. “Legolas, perhaps you would like to accompany us?”

“Of course, Lord Elrond. Adar, it is good to see you.” Legolas stepped forward and clasped his father’s arm.

“My son; it seems that Imladris agrees with you – you are looking well.”

“Yes, father. You, too, will see how relaxing and serene this sanctuary can be.” The Mirkwood King traded a knowing glance with Elrond over his son’s head.

“Then I look forward to my stay.” The trio of Elves moved through the gathering and onward into the house.

“Tell me, Legolas, what has been occupying your time and set you in such a happy mood?” Legolas, determined not to give the game away, schooled his features.

“There are many pass times to partake of in this fine Valley. A sense of peace and serenity permeates the land and its people, settling in the bones and rejuvenating one’s very fëa.”

"Thank you, Legolas, for your kind words about my home.”

“I merely speak the truth as I see it, Hîr nîn.” Legolas answered.

“I cannot wait to see these wonders for myself. It seems to be a true haven you have created here, Elrond – according to my son at least.”

“His words do us justice, ‘tis undeniable.” Elrond nodded. “I hope you find it is also so.” They pulled to a stop outside a white, leafed door. “Here we are. I hope these rooms will be suitable for you. Legolas, why don’t you go and make sure my sons are not causing trouble for your people?” Legolas glanced towards his father who nodded his assent with a smile. “I will personally see that your father is settled in his quarters.”

Legolas inclined his head and with a slight bow and a confused expression, he headed off down the hallway to find the others. The two majestic lords watched him go, concealing their smiles until he had rounded the corner. 

“Well, I think we have already initiated our plan to unnerve our children.” Thranduil commented as Elrond held open the door to the chambers, gesturing the Silvan King inside.

“This is going to be even more fun than I anticipated.” Elrond chuckled. The two Elves took a seat near the unlit fireplace and turned their gazes on each other. 

“Well, from what little I have seen so far it appears that you may have been right, Elrond. Our sons do seem to be keeping secrets from us.” Thranduil acknowledged. “I agree with the sentiments of the missive you sent me back in Mirkwood so exactly how do you propose we go about this?” Elrond leaned back in his chair, fingers steepled together under his chin.

“That is simple, my good Elf. I imagine they desire their ‘secret’ to stay just that. If Elrohir has anything to do with it, they will probably be sneaking around, trying to spend time together without our knowledge.”

“Legolas has always erred on the side of caution. I do not think he would take the risk of being discovered while I am here.” Thranduil warned. 

“It is obvious you do not know my son. His ability to convince people to do anything, whether or not they believe it a good idea, is quite brilliant really.” The dark-haired Elf matter-of-factly stated. Thranduil shook his head in resigned agreement.

“That being said, it does not answer the question of what we ourselves do.”

“If they are spending time trying to find ways of being alone together, it is going to be very frustrating for them if we were to make sure – subtly, of course – that this did not happen.” Elrond smirked as Thranduil leaned forward in his seat with a thoughtful smile. “I am sure, as Legolas’ father, you have greatly missed him and would have him as close to you as possible. As for me, I believe that now is the time for my sons to take an interest in diplomacy. I would have them sit in as part of our official meetings.”

“You are most cunning – it is quite impressive. Place our sons in a room where they must be around each other, yet hide their feelings, while doing our best to ensure they do not have any time alone. The frustration will drive them mad: they will be tripping over themselves to tell us in no time. It is almost cruel of you. I am fully behind this plan.” Thranduil returned Elrond’s smirk and the dark-haired lord let out a chuckle.

“Somehow, I thought you might be.” The pair were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come.” Erestor appeared around the doorframe.

“My Lords, I apologise for disturbing you but your belongings have been brought to your room.”

“Hannon le.” (Thank you) Thranduil gestured the steward further into the room. Erestor held open the door and two of the Mirkwood Elves entered, carrying a large trunk between them, placing it by the bed before turning, bowing and leaving swiftly.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, my Lords?” Erestor questioned as he, too, turned to leave. Thranduil looked to Elrond. 

“No thank you, Erestor.” He spoke to the King. “I do believe it is time we collected our children and partook of a spot of food in the Great Hall, don’t you agree?” Thranduil hid another smirk at Elrond’s cheerful look of innocence. He may have misjudged this Elf. 

“I would be delighted.”

The two lords arose and left the room in search of their children, leaving Erestor behind inside the door. The Steward shook his head in bewilderment, wondered what, exactly, he had missed. 

It had been almost two weeks since Thranduil had arrived in Imladris. Elrohir was at the end of his rope and while Legolas was trying to temper himself, he was not doing much better. The Valar were conspiring to keep the couple apart, it seemed. They had barely had a moment alone since the Mirkwood contingent had arrived and whenever they did manage it, they were interrupted before they could do more than exchange a mediocre greeting. 

To make matters worse, most days seemed to be spent in endless negotiations and political meetings. For some reason, both Thranduil and Elrond – who had managed a level of civility bordering on friendship – had both decided that their sons needed to sit in on these meetings with them. 

Day after day, Elrohir found himself sitting next to Elladan across the table from the object of his desires and unable to do a damn thing about it. He had learnt his lesson well at the second meeting.

Deciding to have some fun with his Golden Prince he had extended his leg and run it gently, tantalisingly up a legging covered calf, caressing as he moved upwards towards his goal. 

“While I appreciate a nice, relaxing massage, I find it quite disturbing whilst in a meeting.” Thranduil spoke without looking up from the parchment in front of him, smirk well and truly hidden on his serious face.

Elrohir flinched, jerking his leg away as though he had been burned. He did not dare to say a word, glancing up from his own parchment only long enough to glimpse Legolas’ expression; a mix between absolute panic and outright hilarity. As it was he did not see the confused gaze of his brother or the look his father had focused on his hands. To others it would appear as though the Master of Imladris was still locked in his thoughts but anyone who knew him would be able to see the lines around his eyes and mouth that signalled he was trying very hard not to laugh. 

Elrohir sat in silence for the rest of the meeting, eyes locked downwards and almost unmoving. He let the other’s words wash over him, his mind concentrated on other matters. While he hoped that Thranduil had not worked out the caress was meant for Legolas, he also did not want the King to think it was intended for him, either. On the other side of Thranduil sat Glorfindel. The best he could hope for was that the Mirkwood King assumed someone was aiming to seduce the returned Balrog slayer. 

One thing was for certain: he had not tried anything further during such meetings. No, now he had to concentrate on finding time separate from his duties during the royal visit. 

Two weeks later and it was proving to be much harder than he had anticipated finding time with his lover – and he had not exactly thought that it was going to be easy. His father not only had him and Elladan sitting in on the meetings but had placed extra expectations on them. Elladan now had duties welcoming the delegations into the hall at meal times and had to remain there until they had left. On the other hand, Elrohir was to oversee the duties on the training fields – making sure that the schedules were completed and correct, opening and locking the weapons cache in the mornings and evenings, making sure that all weapons were returned and keeping stock of those that needed mending or replacing and seeing to it that they were taken care of. 

All in all, it would not be unmanageable – Legolas could easily visit him there – if it was not for the fact that Legolas was being kept busy back at the house at his father’s side. Thranduil had taken to keeping him close at all hours of the day with all manner of reasoning. When father and son were not in meetings they were with the other Mirkwood delegates in the Great Hall or the Hall of Fire. When they were not with the other delegates, King and Prince were alone together, having what Thranduil called ‘father and son time’.

Legolas was as confused and put out as Elrohir was. His father had always taken an interest in his life but never to this extent. It was slightly unnerving and he did not know how to find a way to escape it. He loved his Adar very much but there were only so many games of chess that he could play, especially when they were keeping him away from the one thing he wanted most of all. 

The last time he and Elrohir had been together, they had fortuitously happened upon the same hallway at the same time. Legolas had been on his way to his father’s chambers for yet another conversation before dinner and Elrohir had been on his way to the hall via his own chambers to wash up before meeting his father and brother. 

No sooner had Elrohir’s gaze alighted on him then Legolas found himself pulled into a store room off the corridor, Elrohir’s lips attached firmly to his as though he was seeking to devour him. Legolas could not blame him for he was being just as ferocious, throwing himself at the twin and attacking him with an animal lust that took over his senses.

Elrohir’s tongue wrapped itself insistently around Legolas’ and the Golden Prince found himself pinned up the wall, covered by Elrohir’s firm, intoxicating body, surrounded by him and his heady scent. They had not been together for too long and it only made their actions all the more urgent, their touches erotically biting as hands roamed across each other’s bodies, swiftly heading under tunics to heated arousals. 

It was at that moment that the sound of voices reached their ears as the owners passed by the door. It was Elrond and Thranduil. The two in the room pulled away from each other as swiftly and noiselessly as possible, smoothing themselves down as they went. 

“I was just heading to find Legolas before dinner.” Thranduil’s voice echoed back to them. 

“Indeed, I have not spoken to my own children much recently. Perhaps I shall also pay them a visit, Elrohir should be in his chambers by now, I believe.”

Elrohir and Legolas looked aghast at each other as the voices faded away around the corner. 

“Sweet Elbereth, can we get no time to ourselves?” Elrohir cursed. 

“That was too close.” Legolas whispered before Elrohir caught his lips in another kiss. It was a few seconds before the Mirkwood Prince reluctantly drew away. “Our fathers are on their way to look for us – we have to go.” Conceding the point, Elrohir backed away with great difficulty. 

“We were lucky.” He reluctantly agreed as he set himself straight a second time. “I miss you.”

“I love you.” Legolas met his lips once more before pulling away completely. “We need to go.”

“I know. We will be together soon.”

But they were not. If it was possible they saw even less of each other. That incident had happened days ago and Legolas was ready to rip his own hair out.

“Meet me in my chambers before dinner.” Elrohir whispered in Legolas’ ear when they saw each other in the hall at breakfast. “There is something I would discuss with you.” He left before a confused Legolas could do more than nod.

Thranduil and Elrond joined each other at the top table for dinner in the Hall. Looking around, Thranduil noticed something peculiar. 

“Our sons are not here yet.” 

“Elladan is here. It leads me to arrive at a certain conclusion.” Elrond leaned in close to avoid being heard. 

“Are you going to enlighten me or should I guess?” The King prodded. 

“Well I would have said it was obvious considering which two Elves are missing but very well. I believe it is safe to assume that Legolas and Elrohir are with each other.”

“What?” Thranduil hissed. “But that goes completely against our plan, surely?”

“I do not think our plan is going to be in effect much longer if they are taking risks such as this.” Came Elrond’s enigmatic reply.

“What exactly do you mean by that?”

“I believe that we will find out soon.” Elrond nodded towards the door as their missing sons appeared together. Everyone took their seats as the top table filled and Thranduil sat back as the servers came bearing their meals. Maybe Elrond was right – maybe this was it. Legolas did seem very jittery. 

Neither Legolas nor Elrohir noticed the looks passed between their fathers while they ate but Elladan did. He would have to be blind not to notice that something was going on. Elrohir had been acting strange for a while, that was true, and now it seemed almost everyone was losing their minds, Between his family and Thranduil’s it appeared the only remaining sane ones were himself and Arwen. Now all he had to do was figure out what was happening that he did not yet know about.

He did not have to wait long. 

As the meal drew to a close and the servers finished collecting the dishes, Elrohir knew it was now or never. He caught Legolas’ gaze and nodded. Despite his pale face, Legolas nodded back in agreement. It was now or never so it had to be now. They could not wait anymore and remain sane and now was the perfect opportunity while everyone was together. Oh, Elbereth, what were they doing?

“Adar,” Elrohir began, the attention of everyone at the table turning to him. “There is something that you should know.”  
Elrond regarded his son calmly as he rose from his seat and went to stand beside Legolas’ chair. Legolas also stood from his seat to take his place by the dark-haired Elf’s side. 

“You too, Adar.” His voice was quiet but firm. Thranduil nodded keeping his features firm. Glorfindel and Erestor, who also had seats at the top table, looked on in curiosity. Elrohir met his twin’s confused expression before turning back to the two mighty lords at the centre of the table.

“There is something that you do not know, something that we have failed to tell you. I would do so now and ask your forgiveness for not telling you sooner. Hopefully you will see it in your hearts to be lenient.” He rushed out. 

“Elrohir and I are in a serious relationship and have been for quite some time.” Legolas finished, taking his knight’s hand in his own, grip tight and reassuring. 

The table fell completely silent. Elladan wore a look of such shock on his face that he appeared to have stopped breathing. Arwen, Glorfindel and Erestor did not seem to be fairing so badly, differing degrees of surprise among them. In fact, the only ones who appeared calm, collected and completely unaffected were their fathers.

“Indeed; is that all? Can we have our dessert now?” Elrond questioned completely blasé, his expression bland. Inside he was fighting hard not to laugh at the look of complete shock turned around on both Legolas and Elrohir. 

“State the obvious, why don’t you?” Thranduil threw in. “What is dessert tonight? I do hope for some of those lovely sweet cakes your kitchens make so well, Elrond.” He directed to the lord on his left. 

“What in the name of the Valar is going on?” Elladan exclaimed, having finally found his voice but not knowing who to direct his question to. 

“I do believe that Elrohir and Legolas just officially announced their relationship.” Arwen chimed in, shock quickly fading from her features. “I felt sure it would not happen for quite some time yet.”

“You knew?” Elrohir turned to his sister, dealing with what seemed the easiest question first.

“Of course I knew. You two are hardly the most subtle Elves in Arda and it is rather difficult to ignore the facts after you stumble across the two of you embracing on your balcony. You do realise that it is in plain sight of anyone who happens to look up while walking in the South gardens, don’t you?” She pointed out, ignoring Legolas’ squeak and the blush rushing to his cheeks. Elrohir refused to lose his dignity to his sister’s words and forced his own blush back down. Legolas cleared his throat, determined to face the matter at hand. 

“Ada, how – what – is that all you are going to say? But…” he trailed off, not knowing that else to say. Thranduil looked at him long and hard, debating how long to make then squirm. Elrond could no longer hold back the chuckle threatening to spill forth from his lips and it broke free, shattering Thranduil’s self-control with it and drawing the King into the same state. Everyone looked between the two Lords, worried for their state of minds. 

“I think that the game is up – maybe we should tell them?” Elrond queried.

“Aye,” Thranduil agreed, clapping the Peredhel on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. “That we should.” He turned to the unsure pair. 

“A confession of our own is in order. We also have known of your ‘secret’ relationship for a couple of months now.”

“What?” Legolas questioned, his stunned expression mirrored on Elrohir’s features. 

“It is true. It took a while but you must have become decidedly less sneaky over time. I stumbled upon you in the gardens and not only saw you but heard you confess your love to each other. After that I wrote to Thranduil and informed him of the situation, inviting him here to the Valley.”

“Wait,” Elrohir interrupted. “So, you knew? We could have been together this whole time?”

“You could have.” Elrond agreed. 

“Had you just told us of the relationship between you; we have been waiting for you to confess the entire time.”  
“You did it on purpose.” Elrohir accused. 

“Did what?” Legolas wondered.

“They have been finding reasons to keep us apart the entire time. They have been messing with us throughout the delegation’s visit!”

“Adar!” The Prince exclaimed. 

“Well, what did you expect? This was the perfect way to get our own back and we wanted you to tell us of your relationship.”

“It worked wonders.” Elrond concluded.

“Hold on.” Elladan finally piped up. He sounded angry and Elrohir sincerely hoped his twin was not going to declare his hatred for his relationship with the Prince. “You mean that I have been doing all these extra duties, sitting in on meetings, because you wanted to trick Elrohir and Legolas?”

“I suppose that is one way to look at it, yes.”

“That was so uncalled for. Could you not have just occupied Elrohir and Legolas with your games?”

“It would have been too suspicious.”

“So I get drawn into the ridiculousness of it all.”

Elrohir’s shoulders dropped and Legolas gave his hand another squeeze. Elladan’s reaction had the ability to potentially devastate the younger twin. 

“You do not support my relationship?” Elrohir managed to force out before literally biting his tongue, despair shining in his eyes. Elladan saw this and rose to join them, stepping towards his twin. 

“Gwanûr, (Brother) of course I support you. As long as you are happy I will support anything that you do – and I have to admit,” he glanced at Legolas “that I have never seen you happier than I have in recent years.”

Elrohir’s shoulders almost deflated with relief. He found himself being pulled forward against his brother although he maintained his one handed grip in Legolas. Seeing this, Elladan pulled the stunned Mirkwood Prince into the embrace as well, much to the delight of the others at the table. It was a while before they parted. 

“You know, you two kind of owe me for all the meetings and duties I have been dragged into because of your relationship.”

“What do you have in mind, Gwanûr?”

“I have not decided yet but you will be the first to know when I do.” The entire table broke into laughter at that comment and the weary expressions that crossed the lover’s faces.

Thankfully, dessert continued rather pleasantly along this line once everyone returned to their seats, Elladan moving down so that Elrohir and Legolas could sit together. 

“I must say, my Lords, you both seem to be on much friendlier terms than anyone expected.” Glorfindel commented, much to Erestor’s chagrin. The blond warrior had never been one to censor himself.

“Indeed you are right.” Elrond answered in good spirits. “All I can say is that plotting together against your children appears to bring people together better than most other things.”

“‘Tis true.” Thranduil agreed.

“Please, don’t make a habit of it.” Legolas begged his father. 

“I will not make any promises.”

“Alas, neither will I.” Elrond agreed. “It has proven much too entertaining and, after all, you should not have all the fun.”

As the table was lost once more to laughter, Elrohir and Legolas caught each other’s eye and their expressions softened. It could not have gone better. Their families were pleased for them and their fathers seemed to have struck up a new and completely unexpected friendship in the process.

“I love you, Meleth nîn.”

“I love you, too, Rochir nîn.” And they sealed it with a very public kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is what became of the short story that I decided to post that became an unintended series. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
